Wonderwall
by SometimesAllYouNeedIs1
Summary: What if it wasn't always Lucas saving Peyton, what if it was Brooke? They've been through a lot together, but will they be able to survive this? My take on the events of Season 3... Breyton eventually. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

So, ever since I started watching OTH, there was an incident in Season 3 (the biggest episode of Season 3) that REALLY grated my nerves, so I've decided to recreate some events from Season 3, I know people have done it before but this has just plucking my nerve ever since I watched the episode and I had to do my own version of it. Hope you like what's to come, I'm starting it before the event to build into the story! Let me know if you think I should continue it or not…

* * *

"Move your boney skinny ass, now, move it." The brunette yelled over the loud music blaring and through the crowd as she pushed the blonde down the stairs. She'd finally come off her high now and Brooke had tracked her down.

"Whatever B. Davis… It's so funny that used to be me dragging your ass down the steps every weekend ya know… who knew you'd be doing the same thing for me?!" The blonde slurred as she latched onto the brunette carrying her down the steps.

"Sawyer! Heading out of the party so fast bitch? We were just getting started!?" The red head yelled at the top of the steps down to the very intoxicated Peyton.

"Shut it, Rachel! I think you've done enough" Brooke retorted back.

"Whatever whore, you've done way worse!" She yelled back. Brooke continued to make her way through the crowds of people at the party trying to make it outside to Peyton's car.

"Hey Pretty Girl, is she okay? I've been looking for you guys." Lucas said seeing the pair making their way through the crowd. Brooke rolled her eyes at seeing Lucas, they'd had a big argument the night before and they hadn't run into each other until just now.

"Can you just get her out to her car Lucas? I need to go tell Haley I found her."

"Sure thing." With that, Lucas lifted her over his shoulder and easily made his way through the crowds of people out the front door.

Brooke went to try to find Haley to tell her she found Peyton and she was taking her home but was stopped in her tracks by her Tree Hill rival again.

"Where's my newest best friend? We were having so much fun, just like Brooke Davis to come in and ruin it." She snapped back bitterly.

"I swear to God, if you go near her with that shit again Rachel, I will fucking end you. You haven't even seen what I'm capable of." The brunette seethed in the red head's face causing the crowd to begin watching the scene unfold.

"Whatever, Brooke, you're just scared of someone closing in on your turf and your girl… we were just having some fun! You used to be all about the fun." Rachel slurred trying to grab Brooke's arm.

"Stay away from her, Rachel… Whatever you're up to. Whatever you are doing… I will find out about it." Brooke said edging even closer to her.

Haley grabbed Brooke and shoved her away from the fiery red head before the scene could get any more heated between the two, "Brooke, come on, let it go, she's not worth it…"

"I will kill that bitch. I hate her… I just… I just hate her…." Brooke said trying not to let the tears fall, fortunately someone was doing a keg stand in the next room and everyone had focused their attention to that in which you could hear the loud whistles roaring in the background.

"I know honey, but the real issue here is Peyton… Did you find her?" Haley said concerned.

"Yeah, Lucas took her out to the car, I'm going to take her home and stay up tonight with her to keep an eye on her… I'm just so worried about her, you know?"

"I know, did you and Lucas talk about yesterday?"

"No, and honestly, I'm really not that worried about it right now, I've got bigger issues to deal with, obviously." Brooke replied honestly making a beeline for the front door.

"Call me if you need anything, you know this is how she's working through the pain Brooke… She just died. It's hard for her…You're the only one that's going to be able to knock some sense into her." Haley stated walking outside with Brooke as she got in the driver side of the Comet.

"I know, people always leave…." Brooke said in a mere whisper brushing a strand of hair out of a passed out Peyton's eye as she grumbled.

Lucas was still leaning against the passenger door standing next to Haley eyeing Peyton and whenever he looked at her like that, it made Brooke jealous in ways she couldn't even describe, for now, she decided to bite her tongue about it, "Thanks Luke for bringing her out here, the crowd at this party was crazy."

"No problem, are we going to talk about what happened last night Brooke?" He said tilting his head to the side finally focusing his attention on Brooke for once.

"No… I've got my hands full. See you guys later." And with that she squealed tires out of the party, something Peyton would've normally loved had she not been so strung out.

* * *

"Alright, one more step P. Sawyer, come on." Brooke said as they made their way into the blonde's bedroom where Brooke practically lived a majority of the time, not like her parents ever knew she was gone. Brooke actually had moved into Peyton's four months ago since her parents sold the house.

"Whatever, Brooke." She said crashing onto the bed as Brooke took off Peyton's shoes and leather jacket.

A few minutes later Brooke returned from the bathroom dressed in a tank top and shorts to find Peyton buried under the covers, much like she had found her when her first mom had died when they were only 8. The brunette slipped into the bed next to her blonde best friend and found her eyes tear stricken.

"Hey blondie, come out from under those covers would you?"

The brunette was met with silence and lifted the blonde's chin with her fingers to meet her eyes, "Workin' through the pain?"

The blonde simply nodded in response, her eyes pooling with tears again, "What's the point, Brooke? Of any of it?"

"Don't make me answer that question blondie… We need to talk about tonight… and the past two weeks. I'm worried about you… You promised me Peyton. You promised me you wouldn't do this again…Cocaine Peyton. Cocaine. And with RACHEL of all people!" She said reaching to stroke her face under the covers to wipe the tears.

"I know…I'm an idiot." She said latching her fingers with Brooke's.

"You're not an idiot, you're just hurting and this is your weird way of dealing with it…. But I wish I could somehow better help you. Ellie wouldn't want this for you. And I don't want this for you… Come on, tell me what's going on with you, because I know this isn't just about Ellie, what's really going on, P. Sawyer?" Brooke said feeling guilty, there had been so many times she hadn't been there for the blonde that made her feel like somehow this was her fault.

Peyton contemplated telling her best friend what was going on in her mind, but she was afraid, afraid she'd lose the only thing left in her life worth holding onto.

"Why are you even here Brooke?" Peyton said coldly putting up the defenses; it's what she did best.

"I'm not going anywhere Peyton. You can try to push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to help you through this. You've got to stop internalizing your pain so much. We will work through this together, just like we always have." Brooke kept a firm hold on Peyton's hand looking her in the eyes knowing how much pain her best friend was in.

"You should go to Lucas's, I'm sure he's waiting on you." Peyton said turning over breaking the contact.

"Stop that. Look at me!" Brooke said firmly as Peyton turned back around. "Please try to stop this. You promised me."

"I can't stop and besides, it doesn't matter, Brooke. People always leave." She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I will be here when you get up, P. Sawyer. I haven't left." She said kissing her forehead and furrowed her brow.

"Not yet. But you will. People always leave." The blonde sleepily replied before snuggling into the brunette's neck. Brooke wondered when it stopped being the two of them against the world.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue... Should I not? Thoughts? Read and review :)


	2. Hazy

Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I was feeling inspired tonight, so I'm up way too late and posting the second chapter, hope I don't disappoint. Hope you guys are enjoying the concept of this story, I didn't want to JUMP right into the event... I wanted to build and make it believable, let me know if you feel like I am doing that, or not. I'd love to hear your opinions.

I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter - I own nothing - Though I wish I owned me some P. Sawyer at times!

Please read and review :) You guys rock :)

* * *

Peyton woke up in a hazed panic a few hours later wondering what had happened the night before and where she was, settling herself she looked down to see Brooke asleep next to her in her room clutched to her shirt with both hands for dear life. Literally. She could see the whites of her knuckles. She hated that she was putting her best friend through this and wondered why she was sticking around to deal with her when she was such a mess. They'd been through so much over the years and somehow they'd always stuck together, just the two of them, but Peyton was deathly afraid of that one thing being taken from her now that everything else had been and it was causing her to act in ways… not very much like herself. Peyton didn't know how long she'd been up watching the rise and fall of her best friend's chest, but somehow it made her feel like everything would be okay if she had her. The one person that always made everything seem clear through the haze, yet she was part of the reason she was doing this to herself. It all reminded her of that song she couldn't get out of her head by Rosi Golan called "Hazy", _If I forgot who I am, Would You Remind Me? Because without you things go hazy. _All of it was just too confusing.

"You think too loud, Sawyer," Brooke groggily responded into Peyton's neck tickling her throat.

"I didn't even say anything…" Peyton responded giggling as Brooke finally gently loosened her grip on Peyton's shirt a little now that she knew the blonde was in fact still there and hadn't fled from her in the middle of the night.

"You don't have to say anything, I just know you're over there going through all these scenarios in that pretty little head of yours" Brooke huffed.

"Go back to sleep B. Davis… I know you didn't sleep much last night because you probably watched over me creepily like a hawk. It's still early." Peyton replied trying to coax the brunette by rubbing her back lightly.

"Whatever…it's so not creepy. People would pay to have Brooke Davis watching them at night, you should count yourself lucky Sawyer." Brooke huffed again causing a puff of air to float on Peyton's neck again.

"Stop doing that neck thing Brooke. I hate that. You can loosen up, I'm here." Peyton giggled again trying to keep the mood light, she knew as soon as Brooke fully came to she'd get a good knock in the head for what happened last night.

"But… Last time… I woke up… and you weren't here and I was scared…." Brooke said shyly.

"We've been over this, Brooke… You knew where I went, I just went to see my mom… you found me…" Peyton sighed, she knew how freaked out Brooke had been when she found her in the cemetery that morning and how overprotective they could be of each other sometimes.

"I know…" Brooke replied softly her grip still on Peyton's shirt.

"I love how protective you are of me though, if it matters." Peyton replied.

"It's not me being protective. Maybe I just couldn't sleep…" Brooke sighed, knowing she'd be caught in her lie.

"Good try, now move. I'm getting up." Peyton nudged her getting a disapproving groan from Brooke.

"Whhhyyyy….You're my pillow." Brooke whined.

"Stop whining all the time, it's not attractive. I need to brush my teeth, I feel absolutely disgusting… now move." She said with a final shove and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

When she returned a few minutes later, she expected Brooke to be asleep again, but instead she found her with tears glistening in her eyes sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"Hey, B. Davis… What's wrong?"

"You promised me you wouldn't do that shit anymore Peyton…I can't pretend everything is okay. It's not okay… You're doing COCAINE!" Brooke shouted.

"Wait… what? What are you talking about? I didn't take coke." Peyton replied confused, trying to piece together the night before, she remembered Rachel's party and Rachel doing coke but she most definitely did not do any. She was just really, really intoxicated. She was sure of it.

"Great….and now you're lying to me too. I can't deal with this shit." Brooke said jumping up from the bed heading towards the door.

"Wait…. You can't leave me here Brooke… I didn't lie. I didn't do coke. I promised you I wouldn't do it again and I didn't. I swear!" Peyton said grabbing ahold of Brooke's wrist looking into her eyes.

"But…. Last night… you said…. You told me you were an idiot…. When I confronted you about it….?" Peyton furrowed her brow, "You don't remember our conversation do you?"

"No…. But I swear to you. I remember being in Rachel's room with Rick and those guys and them trying to make me do it, but I told them no. You stormed in there and saw it and probably assumed I had, but I didn't Brooke. You can ask Rachel! I was just really drunk, REALLY REALLY drunk. I think I actually threw up in one of Rachel's closets…." Peyton explained.

"I guess that's why Rachel said I ruined the fun before it started, huh?" Brooke said realization dawning on her.

"I'm not going to lie to you Brooke, this has been hard for me… but I promised you I wouldn't and I haven't…"

"Your drinking though Peyton, it's like out of control… it's like me last year. But I didn't have all the internalizing issues…" Brooke explained making her way back to the bed now that she was calm again.

"It's cool, Brooke. I will be fine." Peyton replied sitting next to her on the bed nudging her arm as if to brush the situation off as if it were nothing.

"It's not 'cool'. But I'm sorry I accused you Peyt… you just…. Last night you said you were and that wouldn't be able to stop… and I just panicked, I don't want to hide things from each other." Brooke replied.

"I thought you meant the drinking. I was so fucked up I didn't know what you were talking about…" Peyton replied. "I will try to cut back on the drinking too. It's just you know how I am… I don't know a good way to deal with things. I don't use words…" Brooke kissed Peyton's head to let her know she knew what she meant and decided to end the topic there, at least for now.

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit, what do you say we rent some movies and order pizza tonight and gossip about boys?" Brooke suggested with a smile.

"I…. uhhh…. Wellll….. you aren't going to like this…." Peyton started.

"Like what….?"

"I kinda have plans tonight…." Peyton said standing up and gaining some distance from Brooke, she knew she was about to get the bitching of a lifetime.

"It's Sunday…. What do you have a hot date or something?" Brooke said sounding almost jealous.

"Well, uhhhh….Rachel and I are going to a concert." Peyton spilled out. To say Brooke looked angry was an understatement, more like furious.

"Rachel… a concert…. You. The girl who was doing drugs around you and trying to get you to join in. That's just great Peyton. Sounds like it will a fucking great time!" Brooke yelled back.

"Brooke, she's not that bad, she's kinda cool actually and we have fun together…. Come on… you weren't around much lately before this happened, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are now, but we've been hanging out, and she's not as bad as you think. Mouth is coming with us tonight too… I'd say you could come, but do you even know who the Yeah Yeah Yeahs are?" Peyton replied with a smile, she always loved when Brooke got jealous, especially over her, she loved seeing her protective side come out.

"Ummm yeah I know him….And MOUTH is going! I can't believe you guys are all going and you didn't ask me!" Brooke replied looking at the floor. Peyton made her way back over to the bed taking Brooke's hand.

"Good try, they are a 'they' not a 'him' do you even know one song they sing Brooke? Rachel got the tickets and asked Mouth and I to go since we love the band… It's not a big deal, you should go to your boyfriend's anyway. What's going on with you two?" Peyton said looking at her.

"It is a big deal, I hate her and she's trying to steal you from me!" Brooke retorted back.

"She so is not! And you're MY best friend Brooke…. No one is getting stolen, go hang out with Lucas and work things out, just don't tell me about the dirty details, please." Peyton smiled back secretly feeling crushed inside from having to tell Brooke to go to someone else besides her.

* * *

What do you think? Is Peyton lying? What's going on with Brooke/Lucas? What will happen at the concert? Should I continue?

Read and review pretty pretty please with cherries on top :)


	3. Insecurity

Wow! Thank you guys SO much for all the love on the first two chapters, your support means SO much to me! It's definitely inspired me to continue on with this story, please let me know what you think so far :)

Also, I updated my other story - "When a Heart Breaks" if you want to check that one out as well.

* * *

Peyton looked herself over in the mirror, again. She had to admit she looked pretty hot. Just then Rachel and Mouth came bounding through her bedroom.

"Ready to go Sawyer? This band is gonna kick so much ass." The red head yelled excitedly.

"Yup." She took one last steadying breath as she grabbed her leather jacket and cell phone and headed out the front door with her friends. It was bound to be an interesting night. She only hoped to make it out alive being with Rachel and all.

"Hey there gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" The grungy, but attractive male stated leaning in and grabbing the small of Peyton's back.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much" She replied, nodding to Mouth hoping he'd catch on.

"Is there a problem here?" Mouth added catching on to what she was doing.

"Yeah… I was trying to get this girl a drink. She with you?" He added.

"She is, back off buddy." Mouth replied to the stranger, he stood there for a minute contemplating his next move and then stalked off away from the bar with a huff.

"Thanks Mouth, I really owe you one." Peyton added appreciatively.

"Ummmm, okay Sawyer, he was hot… why did you just turn him down?" Rachel added. Typical.

"Ummmm…because he seemed like the type to carry roofies in his pocket, and that's SO two years ago, been there, done that. If you're about him though, you should go for it Rach." Peyton added with a laugh. In reality, she wasn't really into the dating thing right now, or being picked up by random guys.

"Don't mind if I do…But we are getting shots first, you too Mouth!" Peyton knew tonight would be trouble.

"Just one…I'm trying not to drink so much, I told Brooke I'd cut back." Peyton added.

"What is she? Your keeper? We are here to have fun tonight Sawyer, it's gonna be great! Bartender!" And with that Rachel was off ordering the drinks. Peyton knew she was going to try not to drink so much tonight, but with Rachel around it always just seemed to happen, and it helped ease the pain of all of it for awhile. She also couldn't figure out why, but she had only been apart from her brunette best friend a few hours and she was already missing her.

She knew it was getting harder to hide the way she'd been feeling towards a certain brunette, which contributed to her bad drinking habit.

She knew it was stupid. Brooke was happy. Brooke was with Lucas, a boy that had almost driven their friendship apart. She needed to leave it alone and bury it.

But here Peyton was, missing her in a crowd full of people as the concert was about to start. Stupid. She knew Brooke had left to go to Lucas's house a few hours ago, and she probably wouldn't see the brunette, other than at school for a few days, that's just the way it went when they were together. Or, the way it had been before Ellie died. It was only a matter of time before Brooke slipped back into the habit. He was her boyfriend after all. And Peyton couldn't help but be a little bit jealous by it. She was taken out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket: One new message from B. Davis.

_'Is it silly that I kinda miss you tonight? Have fun… Don't do anything I wouldn't ;)' _Peyton smiled reading the unexpected text from her.

"Yo, Sawyer, come on! Shots! Bands about to start!" Rachel yelled over the DJ. Peyton typed a quick reply and wondered over to Rachel and Mouth downing the shot.

* * *

One new text from P. Sawyer: _'Do you have a tracker on me or something? I was just thinking about you. I should be safe then, since you've done everything right ;) Have fun with Luke!' _

The brunette sighed heavily. She couldn't figure out why it bothered her so much that Peyton was out with Rachel, god she hated her. Especially after what Peyton had told her today, she didn't want her best friend around drugs! Or around that girl…

She had been wondering around Tree Hill the past few hours trying to clear her head and figure out what she was going to say to Lucas, until she finally landed at his doorstep with a knock to the door. "Better get this over with…" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey Pretty Girl. Was hoping you'd come by, come on in…" Lucas said opening the door and stepping to the side to let her come in.

"Yeah…figured it was about time we talked about the other night…." Brooke hesitated as she walked in and sat down on Lucas's bed.

"Look Brooke, I don't have feelings for Peyton… for the last time. I'm with you. When are you going to get over your insecurities with this?" Lucas said sitting next to Brooke taking his hand in hers.

She quickly jumped up from the bed with a laugh, "My insecurity. My insecurity? I found a box of stuff about her and drawings you've kept from THUD…. Etc…Etc…Etc… Lucas! It's not an insecurity. It's a reality. I see the way you look at that girl; you've never looked at me like that. You've never let me all the way in Lucas!" Brooke shouted back at him.

"That's not true… We talk about stuff…." Lucas said looking down to the floor, he knew Brooke was right.

"What? In between us having sex?" Brooke said with a laugh. "No, we don't talk about stuff Lucas. You talked about stuff with Peyton. Not me."

"Look Brooke, what is this really about? Are you just feeling guilty for being with me when Ellie died? I know Peyton asked you to drive out there with her and you didn't go because you were here…Are you just feeling guilty?" Lucas said trying to get his girlfriend to open up to him about what was really going on.

"No Lucas. This isn't about that and you know it." Brooke said back in disbelief. She was having her own issues with forgiving herself for not going with Peyton when she found her birth mother dead, but she didn't need Lucas shoving that in her face.

"No, Brooke. I don't know that. Look, that box of stuff doesn't mean anything to me and Peyton and I are just friends… I don't get why you're over there all the time Brooke… She's got Rachel now and her other friends. She's okay." Lucas said.

"Do you hear yourself right now? If you knew Peyton at all, you'd obviously know that she's not okay! I'm her best friend and I live there. You're being an arrogant prick right now! Why do you want me here? So we can screw and have meaningless conversation? I'm done with this Lucas!" Brooke shouted grabbing her jacket and heading for the door to his room.

"I can't deal with this hot and cold from you Brooke. I don't know what you want from me!" Lucas said rushing towards the door.

"If you think for a second that I'm going to choose staying here over being with my best friend who needs me, you're wrong. I'll always pick her Lucas. And you know what, you clearly would too." Brooke said quietly turning the door handle.

"Brooke, wait. This can't be it… right?" Lucas said pleading.

"I need some time Luke. I just really think I should be by myself for awhile." With that, she kissed his forehead and bolted out the door before he could say anymore. Tears finally escaping from her eyes as she made her way back to Peyton's house, her safe place.

* * *

Brooke couldn't sleep. It had become a habit to always have Peyton there, and right now, she wasn't. And it was driving her crazy. It was a habit that Brooke hadn't returned in the past few months and the guilt she was feeling over it was eating her up, she knew it was contributing to Peyton's drinking habit. She said it herself "People Always Leave."

Peyton felt like even Brooke had abandoned her. Brooke decided lying there, without her, she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She had to prove to the blonde that she'd be there for her, for anything. She'd prove it somehow. She thought about texting her again, or calling to make sure she was okay, but she didn't want to seem clingy. Peyton hated clingy. So, Brooke continued to lie in bed and hope that she'd show up soon.

"Stupid red headed skank…" Brooke whispered to herself, cursing that stupid bitch for keeping Peyton out so late on a school night.

"What about me?" Rachel said appearing through Peyton's doorway with Peyton in tow with Mouth on the other side of her.

"Rachel… what the hell! It's like two in the morning! She's wasted!" Brooke said jumping up from the bed and rushing to Peyton.

"Yeah… well, what can I say? These guys started buying us drinks… One turned into another… You know how it is Davis." Rachel said with a wink.

"Look it's my boyfriend, Mouth!" Peyton slurred, placing a hand to his shoulder jaggedly.

"What is she talking about?" Brooke said confused.

"She's been calling me her boyfriend all night; she didn't want guys buying her drinks Rachel, she told you she was going to stop drinking for Brooke…" Mouth explained.

Brooke smiled, maybe a little too big at the thought of Peyton doing that for her. But somewhere along the lines, the plan had obviously fallen through. They finally got Peyton to the bed.

"Yeah, well, that's a stupid reason, so we drank anyway." Rachel said with a smug look on her face.

"Whatever Gatina, no one likes you!" Brooke yelled to her and Mouth stepped in front of her diffusing the situation.

"Look guys, it's been a long night… Why don't we—" Mouth started.

"Your girlfriend seems to like me just fine, Davis." Rachel said back keeping the smirk on her face.

"I told you before, and I will say it again… Whatever you're trying to pull with Peyton, it's not going to work, so why don't you just leave it alone!" Brooke shouted back.

Peyton leaned over and reached for the trashcan next to her bed and threw up.

"Damn… what was in those shots Rachel?" Peyton replied lifting her head from the waste can. "Brooookie! You're here! I don't believe it!" She added before slumping back against the bed.

Brooke turned her attention back to the red head who had officially grated her last nerve, "I'm serious. Don't you have other friends lives to make miserable? Go bother them."

"You have no idea what _I'M_ capable of, Davis… No idea… Let's go Mouth!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Bye Brooke, I'm sorry about Peyton…" He said and they could be heard walking downstairs.

Brooke looked back to Peyton who was curled in a ball on the bed. She did the same thing she had the night before, she took off Peyton's shoes and leather jacket and took her cell phone and put it on the nightstand.

Brooke didn't know how long she stayed up to watch just to make sure she was breathing, but Peyton had finally snuggled against her and relaxed a little so she knew she was finally completely out.

"What am I gonna do with you, P. Sawyer?" Brooke said stringing her fingers through Peyton's straightened blonde hair.

* * *

What do you think Rachel's capable of? Will Lucas find his way back into Brooke's heart? Will Peyton get her act together?

Read and review :)


	4. Unleashed

Thank you for the reads, follows, and reviews on the last chapter... I'm still unsure of how I'm feeling about this story, but I'm going to continue it for now since the idea of some of these events REALLY bothered me on the show.

Also, I have another plot bunny if anyone wanted to know, I have the draft idea for the first chapter done along with the idea of the storyline. I'm thinking the first chapter will be up by this weekend if I even make it that far... The idea actually kept me up most of last night until I wrote it down. So many ideas lately... And don't worry I haven't gotten about my other story :)

Enjoy! And please read and review :)

* * *

"Rise and shine B. Davis!" Peyton yelled rushing back into her bedroom with two plates of waffles.

"What's this?" Brooke groggily said sitting up, pissed at herself that she hadn't heard Peyton wake up, that means she could've disappeared in the middle of the night again and she wouldn't have known.

"Breakfast, or… for me, my hangover cure!" Peyton said happily.

"What are you so up about? You meet a guy at this show last night?" Brooke said questioning her taking a bite of waffle as Peyton plopped back down on the bed next to Brooke.

"If by Mouth you mean a guy, then yes." Peyton said smiling. "I was really surprised you were here last night… no offense, but based off your track record, I figured I wouldn't see you for awhile."

"Yeah…. Well…. I guess things change…" Brooke said stuffing another bite of waffle in her mouth.

"Well…? Am I going to have to pry or what? What happened?" Peyton said.

"We kinda broke up…" Brooke deadpanned.

"You what?!" Peyton said spitting half her bite of waffle on Brooke.

"Ew, Peyt, gross!" Brooke said with a laugh and upturned nose. "It's no big deal, we broke up. I don't love him Peyton and don't want to waste my time with someone who's not focused on me. It's really for the best…" She added and she wasn't even sad about the situation, in fact, she kind of felt relieved.

"You seemed so happy though… I don't understand. This isn't because of me is it?" Peyton said looking down. Brooke could tell she was feeling guilty.

"No, this was about Lucas and me and a decision I made. It's for the best… I just wasn't feeling it anymore, okay? Sometimes… I just want more than sex you know?" Brooke said leaning her hand on Peyton's leg to reassure her. Peyton nodded in understanding, that's all her relationship with Nathan had been based on and she was miserable, but she thought Brooke was happy.

"Are you okay?" Peyton whispered.

"Actually, I'm fine about it… honest." Brooke said looking back to her.

"You know I'm here though, right? Like… if you aren't?" Peyton said.

"Always." Brooke smiled. "Now… onto you, thought you weren't drinking last night missy?"

"That Rachel is one sneaky bitch, I told her I didn't want to drink last night, that I was cutting back on all that and she goes and finds loopholes around it…" Peyton said with a laugh.

"I don't trust her." Brooke replied angry.

"You've mentioned that before I think…?" Peyton smiled back. "Come on, we are gonna be late for school, you're welcome for the amazing breakfast by the way." Peyton said jumping up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Whatever, where'd you learn to use the microwave Peyt? Cooking school?" Brooke yelled back to her.

* * *

Mondays always sucked.

Peyton was walking to her third period History class, which she hated and thought about skipping, she had a serious hangover and just the mere lights and noise in the hallway were bugging her. She knew she couldn't skip though, the big Cheerleading competition was fast approaching and if she skipped that meant no cheerleading, and Brooke would be pissed. She couldn't do that to Brooke, not when she had done so much for her the past few weeks. She gathered her history book from her locker and slammed it shut leaning her head against the cool metal, wishing the ache would go away.

"Hey hoe, repeat of last night tonight?" Rachel said approaching Peyton in a much too loud tone.

"Are you kidding?" Peyton said in disbelief. "It's Monday, Rachel… and I'm so hungover thanks to you I can barely function."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Brooke approaching glaring her eyes, she knew she had picked the right time to unleash what she was capable of. She knew it. How dare someone like Brooke Davis ever think otherwise!

"Davis" Rachel said cutting her eyes to the head cheerleader.

"Gattina." Brooke said standing by Peyton's side as if to claim ownership.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever Peyton, let me know if you change your mind, oh and here's the CD I made for you." She said with a wink and was bouncing down the hall.

"What was that about?" Brooke questioned as they began walking to class.

"Oh, you know, just Rachel being her normal pain in the ass self… she wanted me to go out again tonight. I'm still hungover for God sake…" Peyton was cut off by the sounds of all the TVs cutting on right before they walked into History.

"What the hell is this?" They said looking up at the screens as the halls started to get packed and the whispers could be heard.

_Trust is a lie. Never get married. _

Nathan Scott could be seen on the screen seriously dissing his then estranged wife, Haley. They since had been trying to mend fences… but THIS may put a damper on things...

"Oh shit…" They both said looking to each other at the same time locking eyes with Nathan across the hall who looked like he wanted to kill someone. The unthinkable had happened. Someone had released the time capsule. The one that wasn't supposed to be seen for 50 years… the one that was currently playing throughout all of Tree Hill High….

_Sex is the easy part…. It's the giving your heart to someone that's the scary part. _

"It'd be awesome if they found a way to turn this thing off now…" Peyton said uncomfortable as her face appeared on the screen and she saw Principal Turner and Whitey running around frantic trying to find a way to cut the video off since the A/V room was locked.

"Awwww. P. Sawyer. You're so right though… Maybe one day?" Brooke said taking Peyton's hand.

_I'm Anna. I'm new to Tree Hill High… my friend Peyton told me that rule #1 here was everyone had really complicated histories. I didn't know just how right she was… That was before I kissed her though. If you're watching this in 50 years, I hope it's easier. I hope there are no labels, no gay, no straight, no skinny, no fat, no Latina, no black, I hope we are all just one. For now, all you need to know is, I'm Anna._

"I… Uhhhh… Welll….." Peyton said super uncomfortable now that all eyes were on her.

"Peyton Sawyer! You never told me Anna kissed you! Was she any good?" Brooke teased with a jab to the ribs.

"It wasn't a big deal…. She just kissed me and told me she was gay and into me…." Peyton said looking at the floor. She wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out, and this hangover wasn't helping the matter.

"Uhhhhh….That's kinda a big deal! I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Brooke responded abruptly, that feeling of jealousy creeping in her throat again.

Rachel looked over smugly, "No need to get upset, Davis, I'm sure having a hot makeout session with Anna just escaped her mind and she forgot to tell her so-called-best-friend."

"Shut up Rachel!" Peyton responded back fiercely. Before Brooke could respond they were jarred by the boy coming across the screen. The halls were suddenly very quiet. Peyton knew that boy, they used to all hang out at the Rivercourt, and she knew Lucas and Mouth were good friends with him.

_Posers. Liars. Fakes. _

_There's not a single person in this place worth REMEMBERING in fifty years. So don't believe any of the other crap you're hearing. Everyone at Tree Hill is a liar….See, people here are fake, so they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean, the stoners are medicated, the honor students are afraid, and the jocks, well, they're jocks, man. They'll peak at seventeen, and their cheerleader girlfriends will be FAT and LONELY by twenty-one. LOSERS! EVERYONE here is a loser! And the truth is, every day I have to come back to this school, is one less day I have to come back._

The halls remained quiet as everyone looked at each other and the kid that could be recognized from the tape, Peyton remembered him as Jimmy, kept his head down and exited the school as everyone stared at him.

Everyone was broken by the silence as one Brooke Davis appeared on the screen.

_In 50 years, I'll probably be married to someone like Senator McFadden, but you guys just call him Mouth._

"Mouth…Really Brooke?" Peyton said with a laugh.

"Oh no…. Oh god no this isn't happening… We have to get this off…" Brooke shouted picking up a chair from a nearby classroom.

"What did you do Brooke? Or say?" Peyton said amused that her best friend was so frantic by whatever she had said on the tape.

_In case you guys are aliens and have three of these or something… _

"My life is officially over" Brooke said putting her head in Peyton's chest to try to eliminate all the humiliation and laughs from the crowded hallway as she had exposed her chest to all of Tree Hill High.

The screen finally went dark and the announcement was made over the loud speaker "Classes are canceled for the rest of the day."

"More like the rest of my life… I can't ever come back here Peyt... That's so embarrassing…" Brooke said still leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder as they walked out of school.

"YOU? What about me? The whole school knowing that Anna kissed me, after the whole 'Dyke' thing last year thanks to your ass of your boyfriend." Peyton replied.

"Yeah…. About that… Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You're kidding, right? You're boy crazy Brooke. What am I going to just tell you that a girl made out with me one night? It just never really came up." Peyton tried to laugh it off.

"So what? You should be able to tell me about it." Brooke replied looping her arm through Peyton's as they walked home.

"Well, maybe I kinda liked the idea of it all, or maybe it was just the idea of being wanted…" Peyton said hesitantly stopping in her tracks waiting for a response from Brooke. But really, she only wanted to be wanted by one person and she'd never get the courage to tell that person that.

Brooke nodded her head in understanding and they walked home the rest of the way in silence. All Peyton could think about was the boy from the capsule _"The people in Tree Hill are fake so they stick to their cliques to hide it. No one is worth remembering in 50 years…" _ The haunting words just wouldn't leave her and she couldn't shake the bad feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

What do you think? Also, Rachel's last name... I've seen it SEVERAL times as Gatina and Gattina... I'm not sure which is the correct usage, Wiki and IMDB use two different ones, and many other sources do as well. Anyone know?

Read and review!


	5. It was you I was thinking of

How's everyone doing? Anyone still hanging in with this story? This chapter is a bit of filler, and not my best work, but necessary to move forward to the next chapter, which is an important one. I've published two other stories, 'Save You' and 'Stolen American Secrets', since updating this one, check those out if you are a Breyton fan!

* * *

Tonight was the night Peyton had been planning for weeks. It all came down to tonight.

Things had quieted down since the time capsule had been released two weeks ago and everyone had started laying off Peyton about Anna's revelation on the video, mainly because Anna had skipped town, but also because everyone had focused their attention to Jimmy Edwards. Lucas, Mouth, and Skills had been trying their best to reach out to the troubled guy, but they hadn't had much luck, but they'd asked him to come to the show tonight, hoping he'd let go of some of the anger from being left behind. Peyton felt his pain, she knew what it felt like to be alone, maybe not to the extent that he explained on the video, but she had dealt with her fair share of loss, and it always sucked when someone left.

"Okay bestest friend, the flyers for tonight are all over town!" Brooke said walking into Karen's and taking a seat across from Peyton.

"I still cannot believe you used your video from the time capsule showing off your assets to pimp out my concert tonight, Brooke!" Peyton said taking a bite of her sandwich shaking her head at Brooke while laughing.

"Whatever! It worked didn't it? And now it's sold out, my assets still clearly have it!" Brooke said reaching over and picking fries off Peyton's plate to eat.

"I'm not arguing with that Brooke, doesn't mean you're not crazy." Peyton said with a chuckle leaning back against the seat, she had that far off look in her eyes that Brooke knew meant Peyton was miles away. Before Brooke could call her on it, they were interrupted.

"Hey girls, can I get you anything else?" Karen said with a smile towel draped over her shoulder, the café was fairly busy, but it still meant a lot to Peyton that she checked in with them, especially with her since Ellie had passed.

"I think Brooke needs to get her own food before she eats all of mine." Peyton said with a smile and sent her best friend a look to let her know she was messing with her.

"Is that so, blondie?" Brooke said tilting her head throwing a french fry across the table that landed perfectly in Peyton's hair.

"Okay, okay. So, are you girls ready for the show tonight? I know during Haley's shift earlier she was pretty nervous to perform again…" Karen said focusing her attention on Peyton.

"Haley has nothing to worry about, she's going to bring the house down." Peyton said in a low tone and started fidgeting with her silverware.

"It's going to be great Peyton…" Brooke said grabbing her best friend's hand, making her drop the silverware. She suddenly understood why Peyton had seemed off earlier.

"Yeah, Peyton, you're gonna do great. Ellie would be really proud of you for getting the bands you did on such short notice." Karen said grabbing Peyton's shoulder to reassure her. "I gotta get back to my shift ladies, but I will see you tonight, be there no later than five Peyton, I'll bring you another plate of fries." Peyton nodded to let her know she would be and Karen was off to another table writing down their orders.

"Peyton look at me, no one I know would be able to book Jack's Mannequin AND Fall Out Boy in just two weeks. This was all you P. Sawyer…. Don't be nervous, it's gonna rock." Brooke said gripping her hand harder letting Peyton know she meant what she said.

Peyton had been trying to stay clear of Rachel for the past few weeks to avoid the urge to drink, but she always found a way of turning up and trying to make things difficult, which Brooke despised, but the blonde really was trying to be better for her. She just couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that people always leave.

* * *

It was show time at Tric. Peyton nervously found herself pacing the floors backstage as she was about to announce Jack's Mannequin.

"Hey hoe! Ready for the big night?" Rachel said approaching.

"What do you want Rachel?" Peyton replied while looking out at the crowd.

"Sawyer, why so mean? I was just wishing you luck with your show. Let's get some shots to celebrate later." She replied leaning against the wall with a smile.

"No way, I'm working tonight and Karen's never going to let you drink in here."

"Don't worry, I've found ways around that."

"Don't cause any trouble tonight Rachel… seriously." Peyton responded as she stepped out onto the stage.

"How's everybody feeling tonight?! First of all, let's thank all of you for coming out tonight and helping fight towards the cure for cancer. As most of you probably don't know, Ellie Harp recently lost her battle with breast cancer, so let's give a warm welcome to a guy that kicked cancer's ass, Jack's Mannequin!" The crowd erupted and Peyton went side stage to watch.

"Your mom would be really proud of you Peyt. Both your moms." Brooke said reaching on her tiptoes to whisper in Peyton's ear. Peyton's eyes welled at her words as she looked out at the band and felt Brooke's arms creep around her.

"I hope so…" Peyton responded.

"I know so. You're doing great Peyton, look at the crowd you got here tonight!"

"That's partly thanks to you B. Davis." Peyton said with a smile, she was finding it easier to resist her bad drinking habit when she was around Brooke because simply put; Brooke made her want to be better and she'd keep striving for that. Even if she'd never have her the way she wanted her.

"Hey, Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas said approaching with a tap to her shoulder.

The two girls looked at each other, Peyton knew it was just a matter of time before Brooke would end up back with Lucas and she'd be alone again, but she kept trying to push the thought out of her head until it came back to stare at her in the face like it was now. Lucas had been trying for weeks to get Brooke back, and he failed so far, but Peyton's fear of Brooke leaving felt inevitable.

"Just for a minute…" Brooke responded releasing her grip from Peyton and walking with Lucas to the backroom where most of the other artists were.

"What's up Luke?"

"Come on, Brooke… Let's make this work. Please." The blonde boy pleaded with the brunette in front of him, but Brooke could see confusion in his eyes, conflict.

"You don't even know what you want Lucas… and besides, I don't want to be with you, I told you." Brooke responded looking at the floor.

"Come on pretty girl… I know what you want." Lucas said with a smile.

"You have no idea what I want Lucas, and you don't even know what you want." Brooke said her voice raising.

"You told me to fight for you Brooke, and I did. But you never fought for me." Lucas added.

"And I'm not going to. Stop hiding your heart Luke…. Because what you want, isn't me." Brooke said seriously.

"Stop hiding yours." Lucas added and noticed Brooke looking off towards Peyton. He went to add something but couldn't due to a loud crash behind them causing them both to turn and look.

Peyton rushed over with Haley who was about to go on stage to see what was going on and noticed Rachel, Jimmy, and Mouth in some sort of standoff.

"Watch where you're going fatass!" Rachel shouted as three other guys stepped in behind her.

"Wait, you're the guy that said all that stuff about us jocks on the time capsule, what do you have to say to our faces now that we are standing here?" The jock added getting up in Jimmy's face.

"Nothing man…" Jimmy said looking at the ground.

"That's what I thought!" He said pushing Jimmy, causing him to tumble on Mouth. Lucas and Nathan stepped in and punches started being thrown until security broke up the fight, leaving Jimmy with a bloody lip and broken glasses storming off with Mouth and Lucas behind him.

Peyton was furious.

"Rachel, I told you! No trouble tonight and look at what the hell just happened! You seriously couldn't have just let it go! That poor kid is already going through enough!" Peyton yelled.

"What is your problem lately Sawyer? That kid was in my way." Rachel replied hoping to diffuse the situation.

"That kid has been through a lot obviously… it wouldn't kill you to be nice or is that impossible?" Peyton glared her eyes and took a step towards Rachel, Rachel had been there for her when Brooke wasn't, but she was being unreasonable.

"Your girl's getting feisty, Davis. Better calm her down." Rachel said with a laugh as Brooke tugged Peyton away from Rachel's face, hoping to alleviate more problems.

"Is all this because I don't want to drink tonight, Rachel or because I'm hanging out with Brooke and not you right now? You've got issues and can't talk to people like that!" Peyton felt defensive of the boy, though she was unsure why exactly, other than she related to him.

"You'll come around Sawyer, and we will be back to our ways in no time." Rachel said storming off.

"God, she's a bitch." Brooke said looking after her leaving with a look of disgust. Peyton didn't want to talk about Rachel, in fact, she only had one thing on her mind since Brooke had been taken away by Lucas.

"So, you and Luke official again?" Peyton asked curious, she'd been trying not to look at them as they talked, she didn't want to seem obsessive, but not knowing was driving her crazy.

"No P. Sawyer, I told you… I'm not interested in Lucas." Brooke said with a smile, she sensed jealousy.

"Come on, Hales. You're up." Peyton said turning her attention away from Brooke and over to Haley.

"I'm gonna throw up…" Haley said as Peyton walked her to the stage.

Brooke watched as they approached the stage, maybe Lucas was right, maybe she was hiding her heart.

* * *

The next chapter will be the big one...Read and review!


	6. People Always Leave

I'm back, did you all miss me?! Probably not lol.

Hoping I will be updating all my stories within the next few days, inspiration depending :) I stopped this chapter where I did for a reason, it would've been EXTREMELY long... Anyway, this is part one of the BIG chapter, your reviews, especially on these chapters would mean a lot :)

* * *

It started off like any other school day.

"Shoe, where is my shoe?!" Peyton said rushing around her bedroom with one shoe on her foot, tossing clothes aside in her wake.

"This shoe?" Brooke said sitting at the edge of the bed with Peyton's favorite converse in hand.

"YES! We never would've made it to school on time if you hadn't found this. Don't know what I'd do without you, B. Davis!" Peyton said flopping down next to Brooke kicking her leg up on Brooke as she tied her shoe.

"You're doing great, Peyt. With the drinking and everything else… I just wanted you to know…" Brooke said patting Peyton's leg that was swooped across her.

"Thanks, I'd do anything for you, Brooke. You know that…" They continued to lock eyes, it was a comfortable silence, but Brooke sensed something was on Peyton's mind.

"Come on, let's get to school." Peyton said jumping off the bed and walking towards her door not giving Brooke time to digest whatever moment they just shared.

* * *

It was right before first period; Peyton and Brooke were walking down the hall almost to their lockers. Peyton was planning to meet up with Haley in the tutor center for a minute to discuss her upcoming show next week.

That was the plan.

As they rounded the corner, they each noticed Jimmy Edwards and some jocks from afar kicking his books. Peyton hated how mean people could be, she turned to tell Brooke that and she noticed something else.

They froze.

He was holding a gun, and before either of them could react, it fired.

Brooke instinctively reached for Peyton's hand. It was impulse to try to have contact with her at what could ultimately be the end.

But before Brooke could comprehend what had happened, she was surrounded by chaos and people pulling her in many different directions.

That's when she noticed it, the lack of physical contact with Peyton.

She knew something was terribly wrong.

Brooke felt a rush of emotions as the masses of people rushed her out of the high school.

_Confusion. _

_Fear. _

_But mainly, guilt, worry_.

"Peyton! Peyton?!" Brooke yelled as she stood outside of the school.

_Fear. _

But Brooke knew she wasn't there. She always knew when it came to all things involving Peyton.

Why had Brooke let herself be separated from her?

_Panic. _

Brooke hadn't even noticed the bus pull up and Nathan and Lucas jump out running towards her.

Brooke was trying her hardest to rationalize everything in her head and come up with a plan. This couldn't be happening, not at Tree Hill, right?

"Brooke… Brooke! What's going on?" Nathan shouted as tons of students continued fleeing the school.

"I… I don't know… There's a gun and someone's shooting… And Peyton… And… We got separated." Brooke said trying to form a sentence.

Nathan darted towards the school.

"Nathan! Get your ass back here right now!" Whitey yelled, keeping his shoulder on Lucas in case he decided to get the same idea.

"Haley's inside. She's in the tutor center." Nathan said quickly as he continued to make his way towards the school, fearless.

Brooke had to do something; she couldn't just continue standing there unmoving.

"Wait, Brooke. You said Peyton's inside?" Lucas yelled to her.

"Well, we were together… but then there was a shot, and everything got so chaotic…" Brooke said glancing towards the school.

Lucas made an attempt to dart towards the school.

"I'm going after her…" Lucas said rushing towards the school right behind Nathan.

"LUCAS! NATHAN!" Whitey yelled.

Brooke thought back to a promise she made herself about a month ago regarding Peyton. She had to make it up to Peyton. Peyton had felt like even Brooke had abandoned her.

People DIDN'T always leave, Brooke would be her exception.

This was Brooke's chance to prove it to Peyton. She couldn't leave her in there. This was the only way, and she knew Peyton would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Brooke broke free of Whitey's grasp and in a quick move, rushed towards Lucas jumping on his back to stop him from running in the school.

"What are you doing, Brooke! Get off me!" Lucas yelled to her trying to climb back to his feet. If Brooke wasn't so panicked about finding Peyton and the whole situation in general, she would've called Lucas out on his obvious feelings for the blonde.

"Stop Lucas. I'm going to get Peyton. Not you. I shouldn't have left the school without her in the first place." Brooke yelled back to him.

And before he could respond, Brooke was running behind Nathan frantically to get back inside the school to go after the people they loved the most. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Don't even think about it!" Whitey said keeping a firm hold on Lucas's shirt collar.

* * *

The halls were eerily quiet as Brooke and Nathan entered the hall. Nathan pulled Brooke into Whitey's office and handed her a baseball bat.

_Anxiety. _

They walked back into the hall, neither having spoken a word. They didn't need words to rationalize why they were doing what they were doing.

"Haley's in the tutor center…" Nathan said in a mere whisper.

"I'm going to go where I last saw Peyton…" Brooke stated back.

He nodded in understanding.

"Hey Brooke…" He trailed off, not wanting to say what he wanted, but Brooke knew…

"You too, Nate."

And with that they were heading separate ways.

Brooke tried to not let her mind wonder and she tried to keep her breathing in check.

All she kept asking herself was if Peyton was alive or not. And all this blood she was trailing, it didn't seem likely right now, Brooke's face paling at the thought.

She crept through the broken glass doors where she remembered last seeing Peyton, a lump forming in her throat in utter terror of whatever agony Peyton was in.

_If she's alive, if the shooter wasn't with her…_

She stepped through the broken glass doors as quietly as possible and followed the blood path. With each step becoming more frantic that something terrible had happened. She knew it had though, without even setting eyes on her yet.

The path led to the library, which the doors didn't lock to.

The path of blood was getting bigger, and she knew in her heart who it belonged to.

_Another step closer. _

Brooke held the bat in her hands so hard, she swore it might be leaving indentations.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she walked to where the blood path seemed to end.

She carefully leaned her head forward as she slowly approached the shorter bookcase.

"PEYTON!" Brooke announced exasperated.

All she could see right now, is that Peyton was indeed there, semi in one piece.

Peyton let out a small scream as she saw someone rounding the corner, terrified that the shooter was back to finish her off.

When she noticed it was Brooke, her eyes fluttered closed again due to all the loss of blood.

"Peyton! P. Sawyer…. Come on sweetie you gotta keep your eyes open for me." Brooke said kneeling down in front of Peyton cupping Peyton's face in her hands, dropping the baseball bat to her side.

Peyton's eyes barely wearily opened.

"Brooke…?" Peyton said in barely a whisper. "Why…. Wha….You came back for me?" Peyton said grimacing, obviously in a lot of pain.

Brooke let out a sigh. At least Peyton was alive, for now and that was more than she could've been given a few minutes ago.

"Of course I did. I told you, I'm your exception, I'll never leave you Peyton." Brooke said leaning to kiss Peyton's sweaty forehead.

It was then the reality of the situation crashed down on Brooke, this was life threatening and Peyton was barely staying conscious.

"Come on, let's get you up and we will get out of here and get some help." Brooke said tugging Peyton's hand.

Only more sobs escaped the blonde.

"I can't…. Brooke I tried… my… my leg…" Peyton breathed out.

Brooke almost passed out at the sight as she looked down at Peyton's leg, just for the fear that she wouldn't make it through this.

_Pull yourself together, Brooke. Peyton needs you to keep it together. _

"Okay… well, we will just sit and wait then blondie." Brooke added curling into the blonde's side.

Brooke tried to take comfort in the rise and fall of her best friend's chest, but her breaths were getting more shallow, and she was absolutely terrified that the only thing that mattered to her would be taken away.

**_People always leave…_**

* * *

Read and review, pretty pretttty please!


End file.
